I belong to you
by sparkerius
Summary: Song fic based on Unfaithful by Rihanna. Open to allow reader to imagine either Steve or Danny as the man Kono's in love with.


**Hi Everybody. So this is a little song fic I wrote about an hour ago. It is based on Rihanna's Unfaithful. So give it a listen while you read! I've left it open so that you could put either Danny or Steve as the man she's in love with. So its up to you. Hope you enjoy! My first song fic so let me know how I did! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H50 or Rihanna's song! **

_Story of my life, searching for the right_

_But it keeps avoiding me_

_Sorrow in my soul cause it seems that wrong _

_Really loves my company_

_He's more than a man and this is more than love_

_The reason that the skies are blue_

_But clouds are rolling in because I'm gone again_

_And to him it just can't be true. _

Her arm brushed past his as she stood to leave the group. They had finished a case and were done with work for the day. She looked into the eyes of the man she had shared little more than a friendly embrace with. This was more than a looked between colleagues. They shared more than the common bond of fighting side by side. They enjoyed each others company. They had spent so much time together that their feelings had become clouded. She knew he was right for her, but she couldn't bring herself to open up to him about her feelings. She had made so many wrong decisions, most of them affecting her career. She couldn't afford yet another one. He may be the one for her, but she couldn't risk loosing everything for a one sided love affair. She stared into those piercing blue eyes for the split second that they locked at the touch of flesh on flesh.

"I'm going to get going."

"Where to cuz? I thought we were going for drinks."

"Just going to hang out with a friend. See ya."

"Bring them with. We'd love to meet this friend."

Her silence was taken as a yes and eventually she conceded a uncertain word. "Sure"

His eyes seemed to search hers, looking for the truth. She offered nothing verbally, but her bright brown eyes gave her away. She wasn't going to hang out with any friend. She was going to him. The man she was dating. She hadn't mentioned much about him, but he knew. She had been avoiding him, partnering with her cousin only, knowing that she would face an awkward situation if she worked side by side with him. She saw the pain reflecting in his own eyes, as if she was deceiving him. She could do no more than look away from his gaze. She was young and to the outside observer she would seem happy, be he knew her better than that. Her happiness meant everything to him and if it meant keeping his distance then that is what he was prepared to do.

_And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

She walked towards the exit of the room. He watched as she silently walked out of the double glass doors. He wanted to run after her, stop her, but it was her decision and not matter how much he wanted her as a partner, friend and lover he knew he couldn't force her to care like he did. She was happy with this other man, a man he hadn't met. No matter how much the pain clenched his chest every time she walked out the door, going to another life, a life without him, he had to let her go. She had been hiding her private life from him, either to protect him or because she hadn't wanted him involved. Either way he had to respect her wishes.

_I feel it in the air as I'm doing my hair_

_Preparing for another date_

_A kiss up on my cheek, he's here reluctantly_

_As if I'm gonna be out late_

_I say I won't be long just hanging with the girls_

_A lie I didn't have to tell_

_Because we both know where I'm about to go_

_And we know it very well_

_Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful_

_And it kills him inside_

_To know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

She stared at herself in the mirror for the longest time before making a movement. She looked into her own eyes and felt the ache in her own heart. She knows he must care for her. If only he would be honest with her and allow her to be honest with him. She feels a tear roll down her cheek but is too ashamed to watch it fall. She was the one dating another. Her fear of work repercussions were getting in the way of their pending declarations of love. She feels a hand on her shoulder. The other man. He was there. Sweet, caring and loving. She felt like she was being unfaithful to him, not by any action but by her emotions. She liked him, but no more than she liked football.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_Our love, his trust_

_I might as well take a gun _

_and put it to his head_

_Get it over with _

_I don't wanna do this_

_Anymore, anymore_

Dinner was as pleasant as could be expected. They all sat around a small table conversing about the smallest of subjects. The odd glance over to her didn't go unnoticed by the other man. He saw them twitching at the slightest of conversation. He knew that it had to be too good to be true. She was in love with her colleague and it was fairly obvious. She had of course been graceful about everything, but he didn't feel the need to hang around.

"if you'll excuse me I have a meeting in the morning."

"Wait. Where are you going?" She shot up out of her chair to his level.

He pulled her aside, out of earshot of her colleagues. "This is not going to work."

"What? Why?"

"You know why." He was extremely gentle with her. "I've seen you look at him and I'm frankly quite jealous of that. I'm not the one you want to be with."

"But…"

"It's okay. You tried, but obviously your feelings for him are stronger than you thought." With that he kissed her forehead and bid her good night.

"I'm sorry." Those were the last words she spoke to him before he disappeared from sight.

He had been watching the whole confrontation, oblivious to the conversation going on around him. He saw the intensity on her face and perhaps a little relief as well. He watched as she slumped a little before returning to them. He didn't want to be the first to ask so he allowed her cousin to take the lead.

"Everything all right, cuz?

"Yeah. We just broke up." Her eyes stared directly at the one she wanted, not her cousin that had asked her the question.

She noticed a mixture of hope and sadness in his eyes. She couldn't take it anymore. She rose from her seat and walked towards the beach. The only place she felt whole when she wasn't around his intoxicating scent. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't control her feelings for him. She didn't know if she could face rejection from him. She had never been afraid of much in her life, but this scared her to death. As if on cue he walked up behind her. She felt her pulse increase. She could feel his supernova presence that oozed from his personality. She didn't have to turn to know he was there. She closed her eyes, bracing herself to hold her ground. A light touch of hand on hand contact sent shivers through her body. He came to stand beside her, an affectionate smile on his lips. She looked at him with uncertainty. He could sense her vulnerability and enveloped her in his arms to comfort her. The feeling of her small frame in his arms made him feel as though they were somehow created for each other. That as long as they had more moments like this then they would be more than content with life. A small kiss shared between the two only seemed to cement the concept.

_I don't wanna do this anymore_

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_Everytime I walk out the door _

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be a murderer_

_A murderer, no no no_

_Yeah _


End file.
